The Problem
by DeathSandHeavyDragonWing
Summary: Wufei is going through a bit of a crisis... Will his friends help him out?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. **entire cast sidles away** I didn't say you could leave, damnit! **they slink back, muttering under their breath I grin, and Relena whimpers** Chill you don't die… yet **she whimpers again, trying to bury her face in Heero's shoulder. He shoves her, and she falls** Good one!

Warning: Contains yaoi… any flames will be returned to sender… literally. **looks absently at the list of spells on a shelf** So you no flame, kay?

Pairings: **wags finger** nuh-uh, you'll have to figure it out yourself! **cackles in glee**

Summary: Something happens, people talk, people fuck, more things happen… more fucking… more talking… is that too vague? **giggles nervously at the approaching pilots holding various implements of disaster**

Why is it that every time I love someone, or even think I do, my whole world falls apart? The first time, I was naïve. I believed the bullshit… "Everything will get better" my ass. The second time, I nearly died. I know that sounds stupid, but I did.

Now… I don't know. We were Perfect. And no, I'm not being sarcastic. We were so happy… and then… boom. It's gone. Now I'm left scrabbling for purchase on the cliff face of existence, reeling from the collapse of my life.

IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK THAT I BE ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY? I SACRIFICED SO MUCH FOR THIS WORLD! WHY CAN'T I ENJOY THE RESULTS I HELPED CREATE?

Poor kid… no one's paying any attention to you… I'm so tired. Tired of it all.

"Yo, Wufei! What're you writing!" He looked up, to see Duo standing in his doorway, dirty and disheveled.

"Nothing, Duo. What's up?" Duo stretched, and he could tell that he didn't believe the answer, but he allowed the deflection. For now.

"Well, are you coming to lunch?"

"Are you going to shower?" a quiet voice said from behind him. They looked to see a tired-looking Trowa.

"Tro-koi! You already showered? And you had an extra uniform?" Duo was obviously surprised.

"I brought you one, too. Since we were going to take Wufei out to lunch and all."

"You're the greatest, love! Stay and talk while I go get cleaned up a bit." He kissed Trowa quickly and darted out of the room, humming something under his breath. Trowa raised an eyebrow, but stepped into the room nonetheless.

"So… how was the mission?" Wufei asked quietly.

"Classified," Trowa answered drily, startling a laugh out of him. "Tiring, dirty. Worth it. So are you ready for lunch?"

"Perhaps. Where are we going?"

"Your choice," Trowa said evasively, smiling. Wufei smiled tiredly.

"I don't suppose I could suggest a tea house?"

"Perhaps… As long as Duo can get Steak strips there I believe we'll be fine."

"All right. I can handle that."

"So, what's wrong? You're not looking too good. Did you and Heero have an argument?" Wufei closed his eyes as memories assaulted him. Dark hair, dark blue eyes, soft touches, murmured words- "Wufei?"

"Shomo?" 1 He looked up to see Trowa staring at him. "I mean, what?"

"You're crying," he said softly, reaching out a hand to catch a tear.

"So?" He wiped hastily at his face, trying to remove the traces of weakness. While he did so, Trowa quietly picked up the notebook and began to read. "Hey! That's-"

"How did it happen?" He sighed, reaching for the book.

"A month ago, I caught him in bed with Zechs. I walked in, and they were… they were… and he saw me! And he smiled at me, but didn't stop! Why didn't he at least stop!" He was aware of Trowa's arms coming around him, rocking him. "At least Zechs had the presence of mind to try and stop him when he saw me. It doesn't mean I'm not angry at him, I just… I thought… Oh Gods I'm such a fool!" He buried his face in Trowa's shoulder, and began to sob.

"Yo, Tro-chan I couldn't find Heero-" Duo stopped, staring at the sight of his best friend and his lover hugging, his friend obviously weeping. "Oh shit." He came over and hugged them both, looking into Trowa's eyes over Wufei's head, and he knew that it was Heero's fault. "Where is the bastard? I'll kill him, I swear it!" His eyes flashed, and he made to get up and find the erstwhile pilot, only to have Wufei grab his braid.

"No… don't. He doesn't deserve to die. I'll not have you bloody your hands on my account. Quatre has probably already tied him to a whipping post verbally. I'll not have you get involved." Duo sighed, hugging him closer.

"Okay, Fei-chan. I love you, you know that, right? We both do, Tro and I. Let's go to lunch, neh?" Wufei nodded, sniffling.

"Let's go to Chicago's. My only rule is no anchovies." Duo grinned, giving his cheek a smacking kiss.

"Thank you! What are we waiting for?" They went to lunch, and throughout, Wufei found things that reminded him of Heero. The assinine way Duo tried to get a rise out of him by eating sloppily reminded him of how Heero would simply grab his braid and yank, making the man fall off the chair and onto the floor. The pizza itself was what they usually ordered when they went out. He closed his eyes numerous times, and if either of the other two saw, neither of them commented.

After lunch, he made to go back to work. Duo stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Work?"

"Une gave you the rest of the day off," Trowa said.

"How did you get her to do that?" he asked incredulously. Duo grinned.

"I told her we haven't been in town in so long, we wanted to have a party this afternoon. Quatre should be calling about-" his cell rang. "Now." He answered it. "Hey Quat! Yeah, our apartment at four. We've got him here with us… good. I don't know if I'd be able to keep my promise otherwise. See you then! Bring booze!" He hung up. "So, Quatre and Libby are coming over at four, but Heero's otherwise occupied. Personally I think Quatre told him to clean the floors of his mansion with a toothbrush. At least I hope so. Any who, let's get going boys!" He slung an arm around Trowa's waist and over Wufei's shoulder.

"We stopping by the liquor store? You know Quatre and liquor…" Trowa said.

"You know Libby and liquor. No need… let's just go to the grocery," Wufei said, laughing slightly. The other two laughed with him, and they went shopping.

At promptly four o'clock, the doorbell rang, announcing Quatre and Libby. Libby was a beautiful young woman, a few years older than the pilots' own 23. She had shoulder length dark red hair and hazel eyes, and she was actually shorter than Quatre, which was hard to do. She more than made up for her diminuitive stature with her temper.

Currently though, she was hanging all over Wufei, trying to make him blush.

"Oh, Fei, I love you! Let's leave these boorish men and go to Hawaii!" She kissed his cheek loudly before he bodily removed her from his person.

"I love you, as well, my sweet. But we must wait until your tyrant of a husband has gone to bed. Away with you for now!" He kissed her cheek as well, as the others laughed. Wufei had introduced Quatre to her two years before, because he thought they'd get along well. They had been married for a year and a half.

"No hitting on my wife, Chang!" Quatre said playfully, getting into the spirit of the game. Wufei looked frightened and hid behind Libby, who giggled and held out an imaginary weapon. Quatre jumped back as if he'd been hit, falling onto the couch clutching his stomach. "Oh… Libby I thought you loved me!" With that, he died.'

"Okay, game's over, on to the booze!" Duo crowed, sitting on Quatre and grabbing for a bottle. Wufei snatched it from him first, though.

"Mine," he growled, opening and drinking it before Duo could get a word in edgewise. The others just stared at him, then looked at Duo.

"What?" he asked, holding up his hands. "Don't look at me! He's never been like this before!" They all kind of watched Wufei for awhile before they realized he was starting to make a dent in the liquor, at which

time they joined him.

A few hours later, Duo was finally drunk enough to ask about Heero. "So, what'd you make him do? Scrub your bathroom with his tongue?" Wufei groaned in near pain as horrible memories assaulted him of just what Heero's tongue could do. "Wrong wording? Sorry Fei-chan." Wufei nodded.

"Actually, I've got him doing security detail for Relena. He has to accompany her wherever she goes. It was quite amusing to see him at the Danforth Ball the other night, trying to blend in with the statues."

"How long will you leave him there?" Trowa asked curiously, taking another drink from the bottle in his hand.

"I don't know. Maybe until he apologizes? By the way, Wufei, Zechs called again. He says you won't talk to him."

"He knows bloody damn well why I won't talk to him. I'll call him in a few weeks… months… years… I don't know. Maybe never." He was seated in between Duo and Trowa, and he leaned on Duo, the closer of the two. Trowa put a hand on his shoulder, and he took another drink. Libby was the only one not deep in her cups… probably because she didn't actually drink at all, usually. She liked for her friends to be happy though, so she knew a lot about alcohol. She also used to be a bartender.

"Who's up for ice cream!" she asked, jumping up. The speed with which she did so made everyone else wince.

"No thank you, Libby…" Everyone echoed Wufei's sentiments, and Libby sat down, momentarily defeated. Then she looked at the clock.

"Oh damn! Quatre it's almost ten-thirty! We have to be in meetings by eight in the morning! I'm sorry, you guys, but we have to go." The others all groaned, but she insisted, pulling Quatre to his feet. "Bye, we'll see you soon, okay?" They reluctantly nodded, and she had Quatre bundled out in minutes, leaving the three of them alone.

"'m tired," Duo said, in a mixture of a drunken slur and sleepiness. Trowa yawned, echoing his sentiments silently, and they prepared to sleep on the floor. Wufei stood, however. "Where ya goin'?" Duo asked behind him as he went to the balcony doors.

"I just want to look at the stars. I'll be back in a little while." He went outside, but he couldn't get Heero out of his mind. Finally, he just went back in, and saw Duo and Trowa curled up together like children, Trowa's hand holding Duo's braid like a security blanket. He dropped the blanket from the couch over them, and got the extra blanket out of the closet before he curled up on the couch.

So, first chapter, written months ago… review!


End file.
